1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display module having the backlight assembly and a method of manufacturing the backlight assembly, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly having improved strength.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device and so on. The flat panel display device can be thinner and lighter than other types of display devices.
The LCD device includes an array substrate, a countering substrate and a liquid crystal layer. Thin-film transistors (TFTs) are formed on the array substrate. The liquid crystal layer is disposed between the array substrate and the countering substrate, and has an anisotropic dielectric constant. An electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, and an amount of light transmitted through the substrate is controlled by the intensity of the electric field. An image is displayed by adjusting the intensity of the electric field.
LCD devices can be used as small display devices in mobile phones, portable game devices, or portable display devices.
Small display devices have become slimmer. As the display devices become thinner, the strength of the display devices may be reduced. Therefore, the small display device may be easily damaged by external impacts.